the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Middle (2018 film)/Credits
Full credits for The Middle. Logos Opening Credits 20TH CENTURY FOX ANIMATION Presents A BLUE SKY STUDIOS Production A Film by MARTIN SCORSESE NICOLAS CAGE ROBIN SURVIN TERRY CREWS GAL GADOT ROBERT PASCAL With ROBERT SHOWNEY And EDWARD DOWNEY Title "THE MIDDLE" Closing Screenplay and Directed by MARTIN SCORSESE Co-Directed by EDWARD RUDIN Produced by MARTIN SCORSESE JEAN GOLDSMAN Story by IAN CHERNIN Executive Producer CHRIS WEDGE Editor Steven Corddry C.S.A. Director To Photography Michael Hombale C.S.A. Music by Danny Elfman Visual Effects Supervisors MIKE BRADLEY DAVID HOBERMAN After Credits Downhill in Manitoba... Scrolling Cast Cameo Cast Additional Cast Crew Voice Recording by Sound Voice Recording, USA Second Unit Coming soon! New York Unit Production Post Production Visual Effects Special Visual Effects and Animations by SONY PICTURES IMAGEWORKS Culver City, California Visual Effects by SONY PICTURES IMAGEWORKS Visual Effects by PIXOMONDO Visual Effects by PIXELOGIC Visual effects by STEREO-D Digital Intermediate by EFILM® For Blue Sky Studios Music Soundtrack on SONY CLASSICAL Score album on REPUBLIC RECORDS Songs Get Lucky Written By Nile Rodgers Soundtrack By French House Music By The Arrangement with French Music Let It Go performed by Alexander Butler courtesy of Astralwerks by the arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Special Thanks to toons Overbrook Entertainment Secret Exit Ltd. Will Goetzman ABC Broadcasting Network Shutterstock Robert Dunlop in New York, NY Filmed at location in New York, NY Prints by DELUXE Shot on RED and KODAK FILM Produced in association with TSG ENTERTAINMENT In association with SIKELIA Rush courtesy of Universal Pictures, StudioCanal, Exclusive Media, Cross Creek Pictures, Working Title Films and Imagine Entertainment 16 Blocks courtesy of Warner Bros. Pictures, Alcon Entertainment, Millennium Films, Equity Pictures, ContentFilm, Emmett/Furla Films and The Donners' Company Turbo Dismount game courtesy of Secret Exit Ltd. With the assistanced of British Columbia Tax Credit and Manitoba Film Credit Color by Cascading effects 3D provided by LEGEND 3D - VFX - VR Sound Systems provided by E2 With you have to be able and the participated and I will have a great Copyright © 2017-2018 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Inc., Blue Sky Studios, Inc. and TSG Entertainment Finance, Ltd. All Rights Reserved. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and TSG Entertainment Finance Ltd. and its wholly-owned film divisions did not have the type a back in a few hours any payment or other consderiation for the depiction movie of this motion picture and the photoplay tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of under the laws of the Cuba, Brazil, Mexico, Canada, United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, or exhibition, distribution, of this motion picture, and the photoplay, may result in civil liability, and criminal prosecution. Ownership of this motion picture, it is division, protected under by copyright, and movies, other applicable laws, and the any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition, with the all with made, of this as motion picture, could be identification, result in what be the divisions consideration, criminal prosecution, as well as civil liability. This it motion picture, is protected, this under the laws, of the United States, and other all the countries. Any from unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or reproduction of this is to motion picture film or videotapes, or was is titles the part the films thereof and movies (including the soundtrack) may result in serve is civil, and criminal penalties. Category:Credits